


never alone

by DolewhipDay



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolewhipDay/pseuds/DolewhipDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is it possible that she's an <i>orphan</i> now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	never alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



She’s destined to be by herself, Maya figures when Shawn can’t make it to her mother’s funereal.

How is it possible that she’s an _orphan_ now? She had thought the Matthews would offer to take her in, you know, adopt her, but… They hadn’t.

Riley helps her zip up the black dress she’ll be wearing to the service. Maya hasn’t been able to cry all day, but Riley’s done it enough for the both of them.

Suddenly, those little arms are wrapped around her shoulders. “I know what you’re thinking, and you’re wrong. You’re not alone. I’ll never let you be.”

And all at once, it all seems so obvious, and Maya knows why the Matthews won’t be adopting her.

And that’s okay.


End file.
